


Unexpected

by girlofgold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: Bellamy gets a late night visitor to his apartment.For Round 2 of the Bellarke Fanfic Fest on Tumblr, with the prompt: I forgot my student ID and can’t get into my dorm. Can I stay at your place?





	

Bellamy hears the pounding on his door at one o’clock in the morning. He groans and rolls out of bed. “This better be important,” he mumbles to himself as he makes his way toward the door.

He opens it to find a sopping wet Clarke Griffin looking very desperate.

“I have called everyone I know, but everyone’s either has a dead phone, is asleep, or is conspiring against me,” she states. “You were my last resort.”

Bellamy blinks. Did he miss something? “Last resort for what?” Bellamy asks.

“A place to stay?” She says it like a question, like she’s unsure if that’s what she needs, or is unsure if he’ll be willing.

And maybe he should be—she’s Octavia’s roommate and before this night, they’ve never had a civil conversation—but…she seems desperate, so Bellamy just opens the door wider and ushers her inside. “I’ll get you a towel and something else to wear,” he says when he notices how uncomfortable she seems to be once she steps into his place.

Clarke just nods.

He takes his time, giving her time to acclimate herself to the situation, and giving him some time to figure out what should come next.

Finally, he goes to the living room, where she’s still standing and hands her the towel and sets the t-shirt and sweats on the arm of a chair. He wants to ask what happened, but doesn’t know if it’s his place.

Clarke excuses herself to the bathroom to change, and Bellamy walks into the kitchen and makes some hot chocolate. It’s his go-to comfort beverage, and he figures they’re both gonna need it.

She smiles when he hands it to her, and they both sit on his couch in silence for awhile. Then, Clarke speaks. “I had a horrible date with Finn tonight. We were at a restaurant, in the middle of our meal, when his _girlfriend_ came over to us. I threw my drink at him,” she says with a smile.

“Sounds reasonable,” Bellamy replies, anger boiling up on her behalf. She continues the tale between sips of hot chocolate. He pulls a blanket from on top of the couch over her.

“Well, I left, and the girlfriend followed. We went to a bar, and she got drunk. I stayed sober, because I didn’t want to deal with my emotions when drunk, and then about an hour ago, I called a cab to take her home. I went back to the dorms, but it started raining, and when I got there, realized I don’t have my key card ID, and couldn’t get in.

“I called everyone, but no one picked up, so I came here,” she sets down her now empty mug and leans her head against Bellamy’s shoulder. He looks at her and notices that her eyes are closing. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Bellamy sets down his mug as well and adjusts himself so they’re both lying down on the couch. “No,” he murmurs, “not at all.”


End file.
